Cloudy Desires
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Il lui manquait quelque chose , mais il ne comprenait pas encore quoi. D18.


_Disclaimer_ : Je possède juste un peu de la maladresse de Dino. Sinon ben ..

_Pairing_ : Dino x Hibari , D18.

_Musique_ : The Friday Night Boys - Can't Take That Away

_Note_ : Bonsoir. Petit OS bête et méchant sur le blond et l'alouette. Avec une chanson tout aussi mielleuse et stupide. C'est pas de prise de tête , ça fini bien. Ça faisait un bail que j'avais écrit le début , puis j'ai décidé de continuer. Fallait bien hein. Parce que le D18 est quand même mon deuxième couple préféré dans Reborn. N'empêche. Je devais publier beaucoup plus tôt , mais je fus atteinte pendant quelques temps du virus de l'_'Error type 2'_ .. Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le ciel japonais était presque entièrement recouvert de nuages. Une quantité volumineuse et mirobolante de matière cotonneuse qui évoluait paresseusement dans un dégradé de tons violets et rosés dans le firmament nippon crépusculaire , aussi chaud et voluptueux qu'incandescent. L'horizon tout entier était ombragé par la chaleur étrange et presque tragique de cette scène de fin de journée. Par les cieux et la nébulosité , comme tendrement enlacés .. C'était un début de soirée tout simplement spectaculaire. Et c'est devant ce tableau extraordinaire que se tenait aux premières loges un jeune homme d'allure altière , au doux cheveux d'ébène ébouriffés presque tendrement par la brise.<p>

Hibari Kyoya étouffa un bâillement d'une main fine , alors qu'il sentait ses jambes s'ankyloser doucement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était assis là sur son lieu de prédilection après encore de nombreuses années , à ressasser ses moindres pensées vagabondes. Il leva doucement son regard fixe et pénétrant vers le firmament doré du crépuscule , s'ombrageant ci et là par les passerelles d'obscurité nocturne arrivant. L'école de Namimori avait depuis quelques bonnes heures déjà fermé , vu ces derniers collégiens trainant quitter ses classes à présent vides. C'était la règle que les herbivores se fixaient. On ne trainait pas dans les couloirs après 6h du soir. Sauf que ces règles ne s'adressaient pas au Président du Comité de Discipline.

Aucunes règles d'ailleurs , ne pouvaient s'appliquer au garçon. Il était au dessus de tout règlement , même contre celui qui stipulait qu'il aurait du quitter l'établissement depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Mais il y avait des codes qu'il ne pouvait quand même contrepasser. Comme celui qui lui interdisait de contrôler l'entièreté de ses pensées , et en particulier une , désagréable et lui rongeant inlassablement le ventre , et qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à venir se faufiler dans sa tête à son insu , et ce depuis longtemps. Et comme il ne pouvait mordre à mort quelque chose dans sa propre tête , il se contenterait de mordre à mort la chose qui y ressemblait le plus .. Ce qui , pour l'instant , semblait assez difficile vu que ..

- Yo , Kyoya !

Le sang du ténébreux garçon ne fit qu'un tour au son de la voix au doux accent presque chantant. L'instinct prit immédiatement le dessus , sans lui laisser le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfermant soigneusement son cœur dans une véritable cage de fer. Une précision mortelle pour les plus inattentifs. En moins de 5 secondes , il avait sauté souplement de la petite hauteur armé de ses plus que célèbres tonfas , portant encore les stigmates écarlates de leur dernière morsure. Le regard métallique se dirigea en une demi-seconde de plus sur l'auteur de la malheureuse salutation. Et , alors que ses jambes bondirent à la suite , l'esprit clos , hermétiquement fermé à toute pensées futiles , il ne pu en empêcher une , fragile , de passer outre la cloison.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Une frêle , une infirme question qui l'avait taraudé depuis des années déjà , qui lui avait serré le cœur avec une douleur incompréhensible , hurlante de cette souffrance endurée , tellement inhabituelle , tellement frustrante d'irréalité , et qui ne fit au final qu'accroitre sa rage et lui fit abattre son avant-bras armé avec 5 fois plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait fait sur un adversaire quelconque. Il attendit ensuite , presque en souriant , que la sensation délicieuse de la peau se déformant , des os se brisant et du sang giclant n'arrive. C'est ce qui aurait du probablement se produire s'il s'était pris à une personne normale.

Or , ce n'était pas le cas. _Nullement_ .. L'arme avait été contrée par un morceau de cuir dur mais souple , séparant le métal froid du visage doré et souriant de sa victime. Les yeux sensuellement étirés du Gardien des Nuages des Vongola s'agrandirent soudainement sous le coup d'une émotion inattendue et lui coupant le souffle. Il avait devant lui le visage même qui hantait les moindres de ses pensées , et ces doux yeux chocolat qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être transpercé de part en part. Cette gueule superbe qu'il n'avait eu la chance de voir depuis .. Ce visage splendide et étincelant , entouré harmonieusement de crins ambrés. Et cette bouche , ces lèvres décidément _trop_ proches , lui murmurant clairement :

- Tu m'as l'air en forme.

Dino Cavallone , ce même italien qui avait brutalement débarqué un jour dans son bureau et s'était proclamé être son tuteur officiel , lui souriait chaleureusement. _Comme si rien n'avait changé_. Hibari se sentit chuter devant cette phrase et cette expression douce. Une seule seconde. Avant de retenter , impitoyablement , de lui briser la nuque .. Les deux hommes se battirent ainsi , sans aucunes pitié pour l'un , alors que l'autre tentait , du moins de ce tout qu'il pouvait , de le maitriser. Quelques heures plus tard , après quelques écorchures saignantes et halètements fatigués , le combat se fini de manière aussi soudaine qu'il n'eut commencé.

Le japonais s'apprêtait à retourner s'assoir à sa place de prédilection , lorsqu'un rire clair se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna , quelque peu irrité. Adossé contre le grillage de métal de fer blanc , bouteille d'eau à la main , t-shirt moulant légèrement transparent recouvrant son torse musclé et dévoilant ses nombreux et étranges tatouages bleutés , quelque peu transpirant , le jeune homme de 25 ans semblait encore avoir cet air sur le visage qui signifiait , comme tout les soir jadis , qu'il allait recommencer , ou du moins tenter , de lui faire son discourt sur sa Mafia , ces Vongola et ces espèces de bagues dont l'une à présent , reposait sur son majeur droit. Mais les années avaient passé , et il ne voulait certainement pas s'entretenir du bon vieux temps avec lui.

Non , pas de chance aujourd'hui , Hibari n'était pas du tout disposé à rester une seule seconde de plus avec le Cheval Ailé. Surtout après s'être rendu compte que ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop sur les muscles saillant sous le coton humide. Surtout après avoir remarqué que son cœur se serrait encore plus face à cette vision. Surtout parce que quelque chose semblait sur le point de se briser en lui .. Furieux contre lui-même , il se détourna avant que la voix ne retentisse , le foudroyant sur place.

- Je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil tu sais ! Ça fait quand même un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu ?

_Un bail ? _C'est comme cela qu'il appelait ces deux années sans aucunes nouvelles ? Le japonais sentit la rage devenir de plus en plus puissante en lui , accompagnée d'une autre sensation bien plus contradictoire. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient gagné contre les herbivores de cette famille italienne , qu'il avait été impliqué dans ces combats étranges où il avait pu se déchainer autant qu'il le voulait. Où il l'avait brièvement aperçu à cette cérémonie stupide où ils s'étaient fait pathétiquement taper dessus par le garçon au cheveux roux et ses acolytes. Mais il avait bien repris sa vengeance là-dessus , et avait même suffisamment mordu à mort cette femelle opulente pour rétablir son orgueil. Mais après cela , plus rien. Le vide total. Gouffre dans lequel , il _avait_ ..

Il détourna brusquement les talons , ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage. Il ouvrit la porte , et dévala rapidement les escaliers , non sans entendre son prénom et un bruit de course derrière lui , suivit par un bruit étrange de roulement , des aies et des ouilles , et autres cris divers. Hibari soupira. Sans se retourner , il savait pertinemment que l'autre s'était ramassé la tête dans la poussière. Sa maladresse habituelle , cela , ça n'avait pas changé par contre. Malheureusement .. Dino prononça son prénom encore une fois , tentant temps bien que mal de se relever. Le Gardien du Nuage eut presque une brusque nausée , tellement son cœur s'emballa à ce moment là.

Il partit alors en courant , pour être sur que l'autre ne le suivrait pas. Il devait encore être allongé sur le sol , le regardant partir avec un air de dépit totalement insupportable sur le visage. Comme quand ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois. Lorsque l'italien l'avait supplié pour qu'il l'accompagne à l'aéroport. Bien sur , il avait refusé. Pourquoi diable aurait-il accepté ? Dino l'avait alors regardé avec une expression qui l'avait quelque peu désarçonné. Si bien que , le soir venu , il s'était demandé insidieusement s'il n'aurait pas quand même pu aller y jeter un œil. C'était une action qu'il regrettait à présent.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue , ahanant doucement. Il se retourna , constatant que l'autre ne l'avait pas suivit. Il en fut dépité , d'une certaine manière. Il aurait pu le frapper encore plus fort si cela avait été le cas .. Fatigué par tout cela , il prit la direction de sa demeure plus calmement. Le blond ignorait où il habitait , il avait très peu de chance de le croiser en route. Ça aussi , Kyoya lui avait refusé. Combien de fois avait-il insisté pour le raccompagner ? Le brun avait toujours refuser sèchement , comme s'il ne voulait qu'il pose les yeux sur la vielle petite maison traditionnelle où il vivait. Mais les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il lui en avait autorisé l'accès ..

Hibari se sentait las , alors que sa poitrine pulsait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Ça _faisait mal_. Ça faisait mal de se rendre compte qu'au final , il n'était pas mieux que les autres herbivore. Une chansonnette bien connue lui parvint à l'oreille , et il sentit la petite boule de plume se poser dans ses cheveux. L'Hibird semblait presque tenter de lui insuffler un peu de paix , et il se calma un peu. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose. A tout sauf à l'Italie , la Mafia , et toutes ces conneries. Qu'allait-il manger ce soir ? Le frigo était désespérément vide , et ce depuis toujours. Un bol de riz tamago , comme d'habitude. S'il pouvait également trouver un peu de viande ce sera convena ..

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui , un peu en dehors du centre de Namimori , se tenait sa maison. A un étage , principalement composée de bois , avec un joli jardin pourvu d'un étang à koïs et une petite terrasse , elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée jusque il y a peu. Un seul détail pourtant différait , _fortement_ même : Assis sur le perron , sa tête blonde dans une main , qui se redressa soudainement en le voyant , Dino se leva précipitamment tout en criant , une fois n'est plus coutume :

- Kyoya !

_Une fois de trop_. Le regard du jeune homme fut soudain obstrué par ses cheveux noir , alors qu'il fonçait tête baissée vers son tuteur. Dino eu juste le temps de se saisir de son fouet , mais ce dernier s'échappa très vite de ses mains , car en reculant précipitamment , l'italien avait buté contre la bordure et s'était écroulé sur le sol , en même temps que l'autre , qui l'avait suivit dans sa chute. Respirant rapidement , le blond fit une rapide analyse des choses. Il était à présent étendu sur le dos de tout son large à mi-chemin sur la terrasse et l'intérieur du couloir de la maison de Kyoya , la porte s'étant ouverte sous le choc. Son élève à califourchon sur son ventre , penché vers son visage. Son arme dont les picots d'acier étaient sortis et menaçaient dangereusement sa gorge , le visage d'Hibari était lui par contre , totalement invisible. La tête baissée et les mèches ébènes cachant son expression. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment , avant que le japonais ne se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche. L'italien s'apercevant qu'il tremblait.

_- Pourquoi_ ..

La voix était étouffée et vibrait presque. Fureur ? Sans doute. Mais il y avait une autre chose également. Dino en profita pour éloigner doucement la tonfa fâcheuse de sa pomme d'Adam , Hibari en ayant diminué la prise. Le cœur du Cavallone battit plus rapidement lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa paume douce , alors que l'autre poursuivait , d'une parole difficilement audible.

- Deux ans. Pourquoi .. _T'es plus jamais revenu_ ?

Quelque chose manquait à Hibari depuis tout ce temps là. Depuis ces deux années , voire plus , il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Quelque chose qu'il avait rejeté , une bonne centaine de fois. Quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé partir sans aucun au revoir , tout simplement car il était une vrai cause perdue , trop fier et trop indépendant. Incapable de s'avouer les sentiments l'habitant , et ce qu'il voulait réellement. Perdus dans ces ultimes pensées et rêves chimériques ..

_« Pendant que je perdais un millier de larmes sur ta personne. »_

Le blond resta interdit. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être interrompu , alors que la lucidité lui fit comme une décharge électrique. _Qu'il comprit enfin qu'il avait eu tord pendant ces années_. Souriant doucement , il se redressa , avant d'agripper doucement les poignets du Gardien du Nuage , relevant le visage par surprise. Visage ravagé par la colère , la tristesse et puis .. Les yeux couleur de ciel d'orage semblaient meurtris , perdu par un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un sentiment qui lui arrachait le cœur depuis deux ans. Depuis ces deux foutues années où il l'avait finalement réalisé.

- Parce que je pensais que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments , Kyoya ..

Le doux sourire du blond s'agrandit en voyant l'air stupéfait de l'autre , alors qu'il caressait doucement la peau blanche de ses mains. Oui , s'il n'était jamais revenu , c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas forcer l'autre. Car il ne voulait pas lui imposer ces sentiments puissants qui l'avaient envahit depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux noisettes sur la svelte silhouette fière de l'autre. Quand il était tombé fou amoureux de son élève , et qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer avec sa passion trop brutale.

_Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui_. Ses lèvres capturèrent celle de l'autre dans un mouvement impétueux. Le cœur d'Hibari sembla exploser à ce moment. Mais il se sentait bien. Il n'avait plus mal. Les mains de Dino exploraient tendrement ses bras , son torse , ses hanches , ses jambes , alors que ses propres doigts s'aventuraient dans la crinière d'or de son ancien tuteur. Et alors que sa langue se mêlait avec fougue à sa consœur , il eu une dernière pensée , avant de se perdre dans le flou de sensation agréables que l'italien faisait fondre en lui ..

« _Tu étais celui qui m'avais réellement manqué au fond_ .. »


End file.
